A World Away With The Moon
by UnboundArtyom
Summary: A third year called Artyom Kharkov from the Meniskva School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has tranferred to Hogwarts because of his parent's careers, he soon makes friends with Luna Lovegood. Much to the disgust of some other students, he gets into all sorts of trouble, but will he be able to surive his life at Hogwarts or will he be dragged down and fall subject to the end.
1. Arrival

My name is Artyom Kharkov and I was a student at the Meniskva School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, however I moved once my mother and father decided that we needed to move away because of their careers. My mother is a powerful witch and spent most of her time teaching me various duelling spells that would help protect me if I got into any amount of trouble on my journeys. My father doesn't tell me much about what he does but I have a strong suspicion that he is never up to anything good. I am now being transferred to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland and as a matter of fact I have already sat the exams and it turns out I will be taking second year classes for every subject expect Defence Against The Dark Arts which I will be taking fourth year classes in, even though I am thirteen years old and am technically a third year.

I was nervous because it was the day of the sorting for all of the first years and also it was the day of sorting for me, I was sat in the Great Hall as they called it, and I was next to a blonde girl who was wearing a blue tie, I instantly knew this meant she was in Ravenclaw, I though everything was going fine until I heard a call that actually made me pay attention as I wasn't paying much attention before this.

"Artyom Kharkov." They call and some people get a puzzled look on their faces as a slightly jaded looking thirteen year old, aka, me. Stands up and sits on the chair in front of the whole school and for a moment I could feel my heart beating so loud that I could hear it in my ears, which was torture.

I feel a hat get placed on my head and then I hear a voice.

_"A strong will to do good at all costs hmm, but also a lot of , induviduality, intelligence and loyalty. You aren't very cunning so you wouldn't make a good Slytherin…hmm but what is your biggest trait…I would say your intelligence."_

"Ravenclaw!" The talking hat bellows and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding as my mum had told me that Slytherin was a very bad house to get selected for and from what I heard of Voldemort, who was a Slytherin merely makes me even more sure of this fact. I don't believe in calling him, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named because in all honesty he just doesn't seem too terrifying to me, I'd encountered Lethifolds on a trip that I took to the Philippines and whilst they were terrifying, all I had to do was cast a patronus to make them flee.

I stand up from the chair after my mini mind rant and I quickly sit down in my seat next to the blonde girl who just smiles at me happily.

"So you must be the new exchange student everyone has been talking about, it's great to meet you, I'm Luna Lovegood." She says and her voice is very soft, a contrast from what I learned of most people from Meniskva.

"I'm Artyom Kharkov, it's also a pleasure to meet you." I learned a lot of English from my mother and I now had such a good grasp that my accent didn't get in the way.

"So do you have any favourite subjects in magic?" She asks and I kind of scoff at this.

"Well Luna, there's only really one subject I'm actually good at and that's Defence against the Dark Arts." I say and she studies me for a moment.

"Interesting. So will you be taking classes with me?" She asks and I shrug.

"What year are you?" I ask and it seems like she has to think about it for a moment.

"I'm a second year." She says and I smile.

"I'm a third year but I'm doing fourth year DADA and all the rest of my subjects are second year." I say and suddenly I hear a voice calling over.

"Haha! The new kid's already getting cosy with Looney Lovegood!" A blonde haired Slytherin boy shouts

"Why don't you duel me when you have the time, you suka!" I say, swearing at him in Russian and he seems dumbfounded that I actually spoke up to him.

He shuts up and I turn to Luna.

"Who's that boy?" I ask with a bit of anger slipping into my tone and she seems wary of it.

"That was Draco Malfoy, don't mind him, he's only being friendly." She says and I feel like we both have a different definition of friendly but then again that might just be how they do things here, so I say nothing about it.

"If you say so Luna." I say and she smiles.

"So are we friends Arty?" She says and I almost do a double take at what she called me.

"Yes we are but what did you call me?" I ask, not threateningly but more inquisitively.

"I called you Arty, I think it's a cute nickname." She says and I simply nod, not wanting to argue about it because to be honest I've had worse nicknames at Meniskva.

"So where are you from Arty?" She asks and I smile proudly.

"I'm from Russia." I say calmly and she laughs.

"That sounds interesting, is it as cold as people say?" She says and I assume she's teasing but I do think it was pretty darn cold.

"Yeah it was as cold as people say it is." I say and suddenly everyone starts climbing up from their seats and I see Luna also stand up, so I stand and quickly say to her.

"Hey, I'll see you around in class eh?" I say and she nods politely before leaving.

I start walking and suddenly when I walk out of the doors I am stopped by Draco Malfoy, wanting to cause trouble after before and I sigh in annoyance.

"I haven't got time for this bullshit, what do you want?" I groan and he seems annoyed at my dismissive attitude. He was probably expecting me to be scared.

"I don't like your attitude." He says and I sigh out loud, so he can hear the fact that I don't care what he thinks, I have a full head on him in height.

"Look now boy. I don't care what you want or think, I am trying to go about my day and you are ruining it so now, I bid you Do svidaniya." I say and I start walking off, I hear him take out his wand and mine is out in a flash.

"Rictusempra!" He shouts and I quickly spin round and cast a Protego spell without having to say the incantation, I mastered this technique, knowing it could be handy, I then counter.

"Expelliarmus!" I yell, a red streak fires from my wand and he is stunned, so much that he doesn't cast a protection charm, his wand flies from his hand and I simply walk off up the Ravenclaw Common Room where I was once shown the location, the portrait would have stopped me if not for the fact that it was already open as other people where coming into the room, I walk in and I see Luna sitting at a desk reading a newspaper that from afar I see that it is the Quibbler.

I sit down on the opposite side from her and I decide to surprise her.

"Enjoying your reading?" I asked and she jumped.

"Oh, Arty, I didn't realize you were there." She says and I try to look at the article she was reading but the animal mentioned was like nothing I had ever heard of.

"Haha, not many peole would have, by the way…what are you reading?" I ask and she sighs.

"An article on the Crumpled-Horn Snorkack." She says and I am slightly unconvinced.

"Aren't those just a myth, I mean nobody has ever seen one before?" I say and she doesn't shout but she seems slightly offended by the statement.

"Just because it hasn't been seen doesn't mean it doesn't exist." She says and I nod. Still not convinced, I suddenly hear a voice.

"Ack, don't worry about it Artyom, she's probably just trying to buy you into her myths and legends again." The guy with long hair says and I tilt my head to the side.

"And you are?" I ask and he sighs before dropping his head.

"Michael Corner." He says and I shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you Michael." I say and he laughs.

"Oh and about what you did to Draco Malfoy outside the Great Hall…now people's opinions on you are mixed. Most of the school likes you already and want to know you but the Slytherins' want to destroy you." He says with a chuckle and I laugh.

"They'll be lucky if they get the chance my friend, oh well…who cares what a few snakes think." I say and he nods in agreement before waving his goodbye.

I sit back down with Luna and she looks at me funny.

"What did you do to Draco?" She asks and I laugh, nervously scratching my hair that I had gelled to the side for my first day.

"Well, he attacked me and I kinda…disarmed him." I say and she laughs.

"I bet that was funny." She says and I nod in agreement.

"Yeah it was." I agree and I feel a pang of homesickness.

"Well Luna, I'm going to go the boy's dorm as it's almost time to sleep, goodnight." I say.

"Night Arty." She replies and I quickly head up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

I see Michael, sat on his bed, seemingly relaxed and he laughs upon me entering.

"Well Artyom it seems you've made an impression on Luna." He says and I raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Well you're one of the first people not to question her sanity upon meeting her so that's gotta' count for something." He says and I shrug.

"I guess, she seems like a nice girl anyway." I say and he smiles at this.

"Do you think she's good looking?" He asks and I do a double take.

"Eh?" I question and he sighs, realizing that I'm not following.

"Do you think she's pretty, or sexy or however you want to put it?" He asks and for some reason I feel my cheeks burning up slightly.

"Well my friend, I hardly know her, ask me that question in a few weeks." I answer calmly whilst my body is the opposite, my heart pounding at a billion miles per hour.

A boy approaches me and I see he has similar hair to Michael except shorter slightly and he has dark brown eyes.

"Hey, I'm Robbie Tyler." He says and I nod.

"Artyom Kharkov." I respond and he smiles at me.

"I heard you're doing fourth year DADA?" He asks and I nod.

"Yes, it seems to be the only thing I'm remotely good at for a change." I say and he frowns.

"Well you disarmed Draco like it was nothing and you used a charm without the incantation, that's some pretty high grade stuff to be honest with you." He says and I nod in agreement.

"Anyway nice to meet you Robbie, I need to go see Professor Flitwick to talk to him about my classes now, see you around." I say and he waves goodbye.

I walk around blindly for a few minutes until I spot the short professor walking through the common room.

"Professor!" I call and he turns around.

"Yes." He simply responds and I stand on the spot sheepishly.

"I need to go over my classes with you." I say and he nods. We go into a long discussion that lasts about two hours.

In short he moved me up to third year Charms because of the fact I can do certain spells without the incantation and he seemed delighted with that but I was questioning the merit of his decision, no less this means I may be in the same class as Harry Potter. Something that would definitely be worth looking forward to, but my class planner is very jumbled and I would need to dash to each class to get there in time as most of them are on opposite sides of the school from each other.

Turns out we were having Quidditch practice first thing tomorrow and I was really looking forward to it as I was a brilliant Keeper for my old house team, the lesson would be with Professor Hooch and I was eager to show them how good I could be.

**The next Day during Quidditch Practice**

I was given the position of Keeper for a practice match to see who would make the team for the first game of the House Quidditch season and I was doing good, but suddenly a chaser started running at my hoops with the quaffle, I was using a regular broom that was given by the school to people who didn't have their own ones.

The chaser threw the quaffle into the left most hoop and I quickly managed to fly quickly enough to intercept, I rolled onto my side and kicked it away with my leg, an easy stop to be completely honest and quite a few teammates were happy with my performance so far, I hadn't let one in so far and I doubted that I would.

Once again the chaser was through and I was the only thing standing between them and the hoops, I realized they were making the foolish mistake of throwing it straight at me, so I simply punched it away, which slightly hurt my hand but not really much to be completely honest with you.

The session ended after our team's seeker caught the snitch and we all applauded happily…

**A few days later.**

Me and Luna are now pretty much what you'd consider best friends and I was meeting her before the quidditch match against Slytherin as I had been made the team's keeper and I was buzzing with excitement, Michael also he they would be watching me as I had become friends with them during the few days I've spent at Hogwarts.

I already had my broom in hand and I was wearing all my gear, Luna was stood in front of me by the tunnel to go in and I was smiling like an idiot.

"Be careful out there Arty. The Slytherin team is known for their dirty tactics." She says and I laugh.

"Don't worry Luna, I've got this all under control now go out and enjoy the match because this one's for you." I say and she giggles, I give her a quick hug that I wished could have lasted longer but it didn't and we were out and onto the pitch, Robbie was also on the team as a beater because of his strong muscles despite his small frame.

I got up by the hoops and before I knew it we were on them like a rush, the score was 40-0 to us by the time the Slytherin Chaser's had managed to get into the scoring zone.

They pass it between each other at lightning speed and I see that they are throwing it to my right and I wouldn't be able to stay on my broom fully and get it at the same time so I jump off my broom and I manage to get a hand to it, and it stays out. Luckily for me my broom kept going and I landed back on it, not gracefully mind but still.

A chaser decides to be ambitious and goes for a long throw into the closest hoop to me, I simply stretch out a leg and keep it from going in and I started to feel like either I was really good or they were really bad.

A few minutes later I see two of the beaters talking to each other and then suddenly I see the bludger coming at me at lightning speed, it impacts my chest and I cough into my hand, I see a little blood on it and then I suddenly see the other one thundering towards me and I try to escape but I fail and it smashes off the tail end of my broom, I go hurtling to the ground and as soon as I hit it with my bloodstained hands…I'm out.

* * *

Ugh...how long was I out...damn Bludgers...must've hit me with intent.

I open my eyes and I see that I am in some sort of medical area, I also see Luna standing next to my bedside but when the woman who I assume is the nurse sees that I'm awake, she quickly sends her on her way and starts tending to my wounds.

* * *

The whole annoying process took about three hours and now I'm heading off too a DADA lesson with the fourth years and I'm excited because I was told that the subject was dueling, something I was very good at. Turns out we had won the match by about fifty points as I was laid out across the ground and I was delighted to hear that we still won the match.

I enter the classroom and I see the man that is known as Professor Lupin standing with a happy expression on his face. I don't pay attention to what he is saying until he asks for volunteers to duel and I instantly raise my hand, he smiles at my enthusiasm and says.

"And what is your name young man?" He asks and I smile with confidence in my forte.

"Artyom Kharkov." I say and I quickly stand up on the mini dueling stand he had set up for this lesson, suddenly a boy from Slytherin stands up and he seems to have a very menacing look on his face.

"What's your name?" He asks the older boy and he seems to snarl at the professor...or me.

"Sven Tyfolius." I am shocked by the name as I don't even know its origin.

"Alright then, duelists take your places...and begin!" The Professor shouts and I smile visciously.

He fires off a tickeling charm and I quickly duck underneath it, I then counter with a disarming charm but he puts up a protego spell, much to my annoyance and unlike Draco he doesn't seem to be that bad at dueling. He fires a disarming charm at me this time but I sidestep quickly and before he put up his protection charm I act.

"Stupify!" I yell and it slams against him like a freight train, he slams to the ground and the professor calls off the duel.

The Professor walked up to me, whilst I was still standing on the dueling stand, andrenaline crashing through my veins.

"That was very good technique you showed there Kharkov, good job. Five house points to Ravenclaw." Professor Lupin says and I smile at him.

"Thank you sir." I say and he signals for me to sit down, which I do.

The rest of the class if made up of other students dueling eachother and I don't take much notice of it until the end where I look at my planner, I see that I have third year Charms next so I quickly make my way down the corridor and into the Charms classroom where I see mutliple students looking at me as they had already taken their seats.

Professor Flitwick eyes me and I realize at that moment that I'm late, so I quickly sit down next to a group of three Gryffindors' who also eye me as I sit down and I find the attention a little unnerving.

The professor starts talking about the Summoning Charm, I was deeply interested in what he had to say and he said we couldn't do a practical today as there wasn't enough time but the theory deeply intruiged me. So much in fact that when a ginger haired boy was trying to catch my attention, I didn't even notice, what made it worse was the fact that he was sat right next to me. He finally got my attention when he tapped me on the shoulder, rather than verbally trying to communicate wth me.

I turn around to him; he looks rather happy, maybe something good had happened to him before this class? I didn't really know.

"Hey you're the kid who put Draco Malfoy in his place aren't you?" He asks and I snigger.

"So people keep telling me, I'm Artyom." I say and he discreetly shakes my hand.

"I'm Ron Weasley, nice to meet you, the two people next to me are Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." He says and I raise my eyebrow in interest, the boy who lived was sitting near me and to be honest I wasn't like most wizards who would make a huge fuss over him, I was just interested and he didn't look like much, but he had to have something special about him if he defeated Voldemort as a baby.

"Interesting, so I hear he's a really good seeker, I'll probably be playing him then when Ravenclaw play Gryffindor." I say and he laughs.

"Yeah, Harry is out of this world when playing Quidditch. Oh yeah! I heard about about what happened to you, apparently you were having a really good game against Syltherin and you didn't let one go through the hoop but the cheating buggers hit you with two bludgers." He says and I nod.

"Yeah that happened." I say and scratch the back of my neck in embarassment.

"Don't worry about it, they're known for playing dirty to be honest with you but every Gryffindor pretty much likes you after what happened with Malfoy." He says and I nod.

The rest of the class passes with me and Ron bantering about our lives whilst the girl called Hermione just keeps trying to tell us to be quiet and Harry seems really enthralled in the lesson.

I stand up as soon as the Lessons for the day are over and I quickly walk back to the Ravenclaw Common Room, I see Luna and Robbie sitting down with an unknown student, he is a male with medium length, dirty blonde hair and I quickly approach them, they all greet me with smiles except the guy I don't know and for a moment I feel happy in there company.

"Hey Artyom, you up for being a bit of a daredevil?" Robbie asks and I nod, always up for a challenge.

"Okay, me, you, Luna and this guy here, Johnny Groves are all gonna go and head out to the Forbidden Forest right now, you still up for it?" He asks and I except with a enthusiastic nod, this was gonna be good.

**AN: ok, that was the first chapter, please leave your thoughts because during the writing of the first 3000 words of this chapter I was quite inebriated and the quality may be quite low reviews, follows and favourites are always apprecciated so thank you. Anyway have a nice day.**


	2. Forest

**Now Playing: Tennessee Line-Daughtry**

* * *

**An Unfortunate Circumstance**

**An Hour After The Last Chapter**

* * *

We managed to evade any large figure of authority and we made it into the Forbidden Forest, unfortunately we had managed to get separated while walking through the forest, in the inky dusk of a mild Scottish night. If what I heard about this place is true then...it's somewhere that I don't want to be if I am alone. First thing's first though, I must find my comrades...And Luna, if anything happens to her then I will not forgive myself. I feel a shiver down my spine, as if something is watching me, I spin around.

"Shit!" I scream as a very familiar being confronts me, it looks like a levitating cloak that is a few inches thick and I instantly know that it's a Lethifold, the same type of creature that killed my uncle when we took a holiday to the Philippines. ( wiki/Lethifold)

I whip out my wand and I point it at the foul creature, my heart beats rapidly in my chest like a marching band. I try hard to remember the spell my mother taught me, the only one capable of stopping these things. I think of my happiest memory...When I was accepted at Meniskva...

"Expecto Patronum!" I yell, I notice that my accent makes it sound completely different, however before I can react a white light erupts from my wand and takes the shape of a Bengal Tiger, it impacts the Lethifold and it simply...Disappears...Into nothing, odd. I put away my wand.

I suddenly hear a high pitch scream that echoes around the forest! It only seemed to be about one hundred meters away, I quickly pull my wand out of my robe and I dash towards the source of the scream. I climb over a mound of dirt and I lean against a tree, the mound is overlooking a large depression in the ground which is home to a large lake. I survey the lake's edge and I see Luna who is flanked by three Lethifolds, she fires a tickling charm at them but I know that it will have no effect. I point my wand down at them and I think of something happy again but then it hits me, meeting Luna is a very happy memory.

"Expecto Patronum!" I yell again and this time the light is even brighter, the Tiger from before rushes down the bank and slashes at each of the dark beings, they also disappear into nothingness, Luna spots me because at this point I am sprinting down the bank towards her, I don't stop and I engulf her in a big hug.

"Thank goodness, you're okay...wait, where are the others?" I question, wanting to know if they had left her behind to die, because if so there would be hell to pay.

"Ar-Arty, I'm glad to see you're okay too, the others went back earlier on, before I encountered those creatures...what are they?" She asks innocently and I release her from my hug, her voice was soothing and my heart rate slowed greatly when she started speaking.

"They're Lethifolds, one of the most dangerous creatures known to the magical world...I first encountered them in the Philippines, but they're only native to the tropics. This means, someone brought them in here." I inform her and she looks stunned.

"Wow...you're quite intelligent Arty." She says and I feel my cheeks begin to burn slightly, I chuckle nervously.

"Let's get out of here Luna, I'll walk with you until we get out of the forest but then we need to go separate ways, I'm going to tell Dumbledore about this. Don't worry I won't name you or the others." I say with strong conviction.

"Wait, they could expel you!" She frantically shouts and I shrug my shoulders.

"Be that as it may, these things are dangerous and must be dealt with, hopefully because I'm new he'll let it slide." I say and she just looks down but eventually nods in agreement, much to my relief.

The rest of our walk back consists of talking about the important things in life, Communism and Nargles.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

**Outside Dumbledore's Office**

I'd managed to evade any Prefects to get here, mainly through the simple use of stones. Launch one down the corridor and any Prefects in the area will be attracted like a moth to the flame. I see a sign on front of a massive door which reads 'Albus Dumbledore', I knock on it and I hear someone inside.

"Come in!" The voice says, not like a shout but enough to get my attention.

I open the door and I walk in with confidence.

"Ah, Artyom my boy, how can I help you?" Albus Dumbledore asks whilst stroking his long, wispy beard.

"Sir, I've been in the Forbidden Forest, which was wrong but I have dire news. I encountered Lethifolds whilst I was leaving and as you probably know...they're only native to the tropics. This means somebody is bringing them in." I say quickly and he looks shocked.

"I won't ask too many questions, I will look into the matter though. Going into the Forbidden Forest is a serious offence Artyom and I will let you off this time but do it again and I will have to expel you, also I have a letter for you." He says with regret and hands me the letter, I pay it no mind and leave, I do mutter a quick thank you before exiting the office and I walk quickly back to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Upon entry I see Luna sat on the sofa with a vacant expression on her face as she browses the Quibbler. I come and sit down next to her, she looks at me as I sit down.

"Oh, Arty, I didn't see you there. How did it go with Professor Dumbledore?" She asks and I pop my neck, releasing the built up tension.

"He said he'd look into the matter, he also gave me this letter. Do you mind if I open it here?" I ask and she shakes her head.

I rip off the seal and I see that it is from the Ministry of Magic.

**-Dear Artyom Kharkov**

**We regret to you inform you that during her duties as an Auror, you're mother was killed. She was chasing a dark wizard by the name of Lee Hughes and he killed her in a duel. Your father will retain custody of you and you will see him in the Christmas Break from Hogwarts.**

**-Ministry of Magic Secretary Alicia Gerrard**

The letter goes limp in my hand and falls to the ground, I feel tears brimming up in my eyes...and then I break, I start to sob slightly and Luna just hugs me.

"What's the matter Arty?" She asks and I inhale, I seemed to have forgot to breath when crying. I then notice that she smells really nice, I feel calmer but still overwhelmingly upset...I breath in and out a few times as I try to find my voice.

"My mother is dead Luna." I say and suddenly she stiffens slightly, this seemed to strike something inside her.

"Oh no Arty...My mother is dead too. I'll always be here for you okay? You're the only real friend I have." She says and I feel blood rush to my cheeks again, she lets go of me and for a moment I want to protest, but I don't.

Her face is literally inches away from mine, I wanted to kiss her but I don't. I stand up quickly and I stop myself.

"Thank you Luna, you're my best friend. I'm gonna go sleep, night." I say quickly and I barely her say 'goodnight' back before I crash into the dorm room and I collapse on my bead.

Dammit! I punch the pillow multiple times and I'm surprised the other kids don't hear me, first your mother dies...then you nearly kiss your best friend? That isn't right Artyom!

These thoughts plague my mind as I try, but fail to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Hey Guys, sorry for not posting for a while but the two new reviewers inspired me to continue, I have mocks coming up though so this chapter is very short, sorry guys BYE!**


End file.
